I Keep On Loving You
by Angelica Parker
Summary: Its been a century since Bella saw Mary Alice when they were human before she was sent to the asylum. After searching decades to find out what happened to her Mary Alice, Jacob and Bella make their way home, only to find the person they've been searching for. How will time have changed them both? Will a nomad ruin their newfound happiness? Slightly OOC. Bellice. Jacob/OC
1. Answers

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. SMeryer owns everything. Please read and review.**

The asylum loomed in front of me, dark, foreboding, and dilapidated. The moonlight illuminated the silhouettes of bars lining every window along the front except for the main entrance. Most of the glass in the windows had fallen victim to time, or more likely, vandalism since most of the glass in each pane was missing. The grass and weeds came up chest high, a sidewalk barely visible amongst the brush. It was easy to see where half of the roof and surrounding walls had crumbled from the fire that forced the doors to close all those years ago. The gates rusty hinges creaked shrilly in protest as I shoved it open, the noise mixing unpleasantly with the constant hum of cicadas and mosquitos. I hesitated then, a heavy feeling settling in my stomach, guilt, perhaps? Regret? I couldn't tell anymore.

A heavy hand on my shoulder gave a reassuring squeeze and I glanced back smiling softly into the deep brown eyes of my oldest friend. The exact same ones I've been staring at for the past 76 years, unchanging with the passage of time. "Bella, we don't have to be here, if you aren't ready." Said Jacob, his gruff voice uncertain. My golden eyes flickered to the ground once, and back up to the asylum. "It's been almost a century Jake, it… its time. I need to know what happened." I shook my head, ground my teeth and shoved my way through the underbrush. I had to know. The building was abandoned, I know because we've been watching it for days now. Not even a groundskeeper, obviously given the appearance of the place.

The door knob was missing, so it was easy enough to slip inside. Jake flipped on his flashlight, more for his benefit than mine, and we followed the faded signs on the walls down to the basement floor where they kept the records of previous patients. The smell of dust and faint hint of smoke that invaded my nose when we first entered was replaces by the smell of damp rot and decay. Mildew crept up the walls and random puddles of water covered the floors. I prayed silently that the records were still in tact and safe from the weather.

The only sounds to be heard was the faint dripping of water, the skittering of mice fleeing quickly, and Jakes near silent breathing. We found a door, at last, labeled '**RECORDS**' in big bold letters several floors down from where we started. The door was locked, not surprisingly, so with a shove I broke the door down easily. The room was dry and full of dust, untouched by the fire. I breathed a sigh of relief. Large bookshelf-like cases lined the walls, each shelf labeled A-Z. I scanned the shelves, finding the one labeled 'B' and started pulling out files. Within 5 minutes I found the file I was looking for, 'Mary Alice Brandon' written in block letters across the top. Jacob appeared over my shoulder waiting with bated breath as I opened it slowly.

A photo caught my eyes first and I felt my dead heart clench painfully. "Oh, Mary Alice, they took your hair." I whispered my voice husky with emotion. I traced the outline of the photograph with my finger. The girl gazed at the camera dead on, looking gaunt with dead eyes in black and white. A startling difference between the memories I had of her that danced around the edges of my mind, taunting me, like they had for a century. Long gone was beautiful girl with the long flowing locks of jet-black hair and a seductive, yet innocent smile playing on her lips. This Mary Alice looked half dead, and utterly defeated. Her sloppily cropped short hair in complete disarray. The photo was grainy, but my eyes easily picked up the bags under her eyes and the slight concave look of her cheeks. My stomach churned uneasily, and my chest tugged painfully.

I moved the picture aside, Jake now rubbing calming circles on my lower back as he read over the paper work with me. The file was roughly half an inch thick, each session with a doctor was carefully detailed in cursive writing. We read on in horror learning about the intensive shock therapy sessions, about her visions, or 'delusions' as they were called. Finally, we reached a page, the third to last page, where we read about plans for a lobotomy. I wished I could throw up. The second to last page in the file, was what made me freeze.

'Patient escaped Tuesday evening, 03/09/1920 with the help of Dr. Thorne, neither have been found. The search by police and hospital staff has been suspended indefinitely. They are both assumed deceased.'

The very last page was a death certificate, only partially filled out. My eyes filled with tears I could never shed. I snapped the file shut, turning into Jakes waiting embrace. Unrelenting and painful dry sobs echoed around the empty building. The steady beat of Jacobs heart the only thing keeping me grounded in this moment. We stood there for several minutes just embracing while I cried out decades of pain. The sobs lessened and I steeled myself, pulling away to look at the concerned eyes of my oldest and dearest companion. He cupped my cheek and gave my forehead a brotherly kiss. He took the file from me, placing it in my back pack. I gave him a half-hearted smile and silently we started our way back up the stairs at a human pace.

Once we were back outside. I cast one last bitter look at the asylum that ruined my Mary Alice, before we trudged outside the gates, walking towards the car. I climbed in the driver's side of my old truck and tossed my backpack on the seat. I turned to Jake, pursing my lips. He raised an eyebrow at me. There was only one place I wanted to be now. "Jake, can we visit home for a while?" He tensed locking his eyes with mine. "Bells you know im not welcome there. Sam-"

"-is dead. Leah called last night while you were asleep to inform me that, as the new alpha, she lifted your exile. We can come back to stay she said." His face betrayed his surprise. "Is Raina still there? And Rachael?" he asked, and I nodded smiling at his excitement. "They're still alive and well Jake, they just didn't want Alpha." He grinned. "It's been like 75 years Bella, lets go, I'm ready to go home." I grinned, shoving my pain aside for the moment, ready to go home. I started the truck. Well, tried to. It sputtered and died out. I tried several more times, to no avail. "Fuck" I whispered to myself. "Well, are you up for a race old man? I bet I can beat you there" he snorted. "Sure, sure. Last one there has to dust the house." He swung his door open and leapt out, shifting mid air. I grabbed our shared backpack containing the file, our bank cards, several fake ID'S, and cash, and our spare clothes chasing after him, leaving our old truck and the haunting asylum behind us, excited at the prospect of being home for the first time in of a century.


	2. Introductions

**Please read and review. SMeyer owns everything but the plot.**

The race took three days and we arrived early Friday morning. After phasing back into a human, Jake hastily threw on a pair of sweat pants and immediately swears he beat me, and I let him believe that, but I know I won. We approached my old two story, Victorian style home. Vines grew up the sides and the paint was chipped and dirty. The ground was soaked from the constant downpour and covered in leaves. I grabbed my old house key from my backpack and opened the door. All the furniture was covered in sheets. Other than that, the house was the same as the day we left.

A call to the electric and water company two days ago insured we'd have working water and electricity when we arrived. Although, after 75 years it probably needed an upgrade. I'd call on that Monday. We wasted no time uncovering the furniture and settling ourselves. Within four hours, we had the place cleaned up and I had, grudgingly, dusted top to bottom. It was then we decided we needed to venture into town. La push first, so we could visit Leah's car shop.

The rain cleared and left a grey sky behind, so we called for a taxi and made our way to la push. It hadn't changed since wed been there last. We had the driver drop us at the edge and we walked five minutes to Leahs shop. Upon entry, Jake and I were tackled by a squealing Leah. "Oh my god I've missed you both so much!" we hugged her back laughing. A growl had me half crouched and prepared to attack in an instant. I eyed a man with long black hair, and hateful brown eyes. He was the one who growled. "Enough Paul." Snapped Leah "But she's a-"

"I know what she is Paul, I invited them here. The council agreed too before you go crying to them. She isn't to be harmed. She's allowed here and I forbid you from attacking her." Paul growled and fled the store angrily. I righted myself and pulled Leah into a hug. "I missed you Lee Lee." Having spent so much time with Jacob her scent didn't bother me. I found it comforting. "

I missed you too bells. I'm so glad you both came back. Its been so long now, wait until you see Seth!" I chuckled. "Unfortunately, it has got to be a short visit today, we need a car, and then we have to shop because Jake swears, I don't feed him." I said with an eye roll. Leah sighed and waved us on to follow her. "Fine, as long as you come to the bonfire next Friday night." We grinned and nodded. Leah led us out back where she kept the cars she had for sale.

Jake picked an older four door Chevy truck, pained black. I on the other hand wanted to buy a bike. Just for fun driving of course. I settled on a red Suzuki GSX-R600. Fast, but reliable. Between Jake and I, we had acquired a small fortune, so buying the two vehicles didn't even dent one of our accounts. We stopped by the DMV after we left to register them both and handle insurance and all that fun adult stuff, then we dropped my bike off at home and headed to the local grocery store. Jake piled the cart full if groceries and I wandered aimlessly beside him, humming an old song. Not really paying attention, I grabbed a random cereal box and started reading the back while Jake threw in boxes. A quiet gasp alerted me someone was near bye and my head shot up, locking eyes with a lady. I tensed a low growl slipping through my teeth and instantly Jake was by my side, his hand on my back shaking. The stranger's eyes were gold like mine. My growls stopped and I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"Hello." Said a bell like voice. "I'm Esme Cullen. I don't believe I've seen you around…" I looked her up and down, deciding she wasn't a threat, and relaxing. "I'm Bella Swan, and this is Jacob Black. We just moved to town this morning. Well, back to town, I should say." Jakes shaking stopped but he left his hand, and I found it oddly comforting then. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Bella and Jacob." She lowered her voice so low only Jake and I could hear. "Perhaps, since we've claimed the area, it would be a good idea for you to come get acquainted with my family, just so we know you aren't a threat." I raised an eyebrow but nodded at her. She told me her address and told us to be there at 8 tonight.

I scowled when she left hastily throwing glances over her shoulder and pulling out a silver cell phone. There went my plans for the night. We paid for our groceries and made one last stop by the hardware store to gather materials to fix up the house and we went home. From noon on, I was painting, installing lights, and by the time 7:30 rolled around I was covered in paint splashes and dirt. Jake had fallen asleep on the couch and I spent 20 minutes trying to wake him. "You're an ass Jake, get up, we have to leave, and we don't even have time to changed and get ready." I dragged him off the couch and picked him up hurling him out the back door. He huffed in anger shaking the leaves from his hair. I snatched my backpack, making sure he had spare clothes, and he burst into wolf form. His russet fur gleaming in the moonlight. "race ya!" I said with a smile.

We made it to the Cullen house, er, mansion, with a minute to spare. Jake dressed quickly and we walked up the front steps. Before I could knock, Esme came to the door and opened it. "Hello Bella, Jacob, welcome to our home. Right this way dears." The hallway opened into a massive living room, pictures adorned the walls and white leather couches sat around a coffee table. 8 vampires stood around the room, but I only registered one. I felt Jacob freeze beside me. Maybe he recognized her from the photograph. "Mary Alice" I gasped my eyes going wide. I started to walk towards the petite girl in front of me and Jake held me back when several sets of growling filled my ears. "The mutt imprinted on Lyra." Said a tall man with unruly bronze hair, that seemed to defy gravity. I realized I was shaking with sobs and staring at the confused girl in front of me.

"Mary Alice, its me, Bella, please tell me you remember me." She hesitated but slowly answered "I'm sorry, but I really have no clue who you are." Mary Alice looked around uncomfortably at her family members. A pathetic whimper left my mouth as I threw my backpack to the ground sinking down to my knees and digging out my wallet and her file. I pulled out an old photograph of the two of us, human, holding hands under an old willow tree. Smiling wide in black and white.

I held out the photograph from my place on the floor, and she looked around at the others before slowly walking towards me grabbing the photograph gently. She studied it her eyes going wide. She looked down at me, her mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. The other vampires cirlcled around her trying to get a good look. I stood uneasily, backing into Jake. He wrapped his arms around me while I shook, resting his head on top of mine. "It's okay bells, this is a good thing." I shook my head refusing to blink, afraid if I did, she would disappear. A tall blonde man cleared his throat. "My apologies, my name is Carlisle." He stepped forward offering me his hand. We both shook it and I held Jake closer to me. "I'm Jacob Black, and this is Bella Swan. I'm sorry for the state we're in, this is all just so… unexpected." Carlisle nodded stepping back. I gripped the file closer to me when Mary Alice came closer still holding the picture. "You knew me when I was human." I nodded. She handed me back my photo and I hesitantly held out her file. She looked at it confused but the first page, with her picture made her blanch. "I've been looking almost a hundred years for any trace of you, Mary Alice. We just found your file a few days ago. Your death certificate is in there. I gave up then." My voice quivered. Her golden eyes looked troubled but curious. Before she could speak Carlisle spoke again. "Perhaps we should sit and resume introductions. Especially since everything just got very complicated."

"We nodded and Jake released me leading me to a loveseat nearest to us. We sat closely and Jake held my hand, but I noticed his eyes on a redhead with freckles and a cute button nose. I assumed that to be Lyra. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. The rest sat quietly, and the awkward silence hung for a few moments. I watched Mary Alice flip through the pages her frown deepening considerably. With a cough, Carlisle began the introductions.

Jasper was the one covered in bit marks with honey blonde curls. Edward sat next to him, holding his hand, his hair was bronze, and he wore a crooked smile. The giant man with short dark curls, dimples, and arms the size of tree trunks was Emmett and, on his lap, sat a beautiful blonde bombshell names Rosalie. Next came Lyra, and I felt Jacob shift uncomfortably. They were locked in a staring contest it appears. Next came Mary Alice, or just Alice as she liked to be called now. Carlisle and Esme reintroduced themselves formally and more silence ensued.

Alice shut the file, a frown marring her fae like features. She looked at me and studied me quietly and I stared back drinking in her presence. Our mutual staring was interrupted when Lyra spoke up. "Well, I for one, would like to know about this imprint." I frowned and looked at Jacob, who bit his lip. Edward curled back his lip in disgust. "It means you're his soulmate dear sister." She gasped and Jake looked at me panicked. A wave of calm blanketed the room and I looked between them confused. I control and sense emotions." Said jasper simply. I simply nodded. "Bells?" said Jake quietly. "I need to speak with her. Alone. Are you okay?" I nodded at him and inclined my head towards Lyra. He kissed the top of my head and stood. "Can I speak with you privately Lyra?" he asked shyly not meeting her eyes. She skipped over grabbing his arm and pulled him out the door. I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"Listen, Cullens, I came here tonight to establish that we weren't threats. We've been wandering the world for a century, unable to come back because Jake was exciled by the last Alpha of the pack. We missed home greatly, and we wish to be allowed to stay. We pose no threat to you; we just wish to coexist. Maybe," I hesitated. "Become friends, while we are here." I said my eyes locking on Alice. She smiled brightly then and my heart melted. All the love and pain id felt for a century bubbled to the surface. Seeing her smile for the first time in so many years eased me like nothing ever had. Jasper grunted and looked at me curiously. I sheepishly tried to reign in my emotions. "Why can't I read you? Said Edward curiously." I shot him a confused look. "I can read minds Bella, but I can't read yours." He cocked his head looking me over. "Oh, um, years ago I met a man who said I was some kind of shield. I don't know how it works, but he said it protects my mind from mental attacks." He hummed still studying me. "Interesting. I wonder if you'd be willing to let me test how it works?" I nodded my eyes drifting back to Alice. I offered her a small smile. "Well," said Carlisle "I think, it's time for us to retire don't you dear? We don't think you're a threat and we would love to get to know you both better."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Carlisle. We are looking forward to making new friends after being alone for so long." In pairs, they all left until only Alice and I remained. "Bella?" she asked shyly. "Would you like to go talk in my room? They're all sound proofed. I'd like to learn more, if you're up to it." I smiled softly and nodded, holding out my hand for her to take. She took it and I sighed in relief and happiness. Without another word, she led me up to her room.


	3. The Beginning

**Please read and review. I enjoy knowing people like my work! SMeyer owns everything but the plot.**

One step into Alice's room had me smiling. Yellow, had been her favourite colour as a human, and it appears that carried over into her vampire life. Three of the walls were canary yellow and covered in drawings, fashion sketches, and paintings. The floors were a dark colored wood. The final wall faced the outside of the house and was window from floor to ceiling. The further into the room I walked, the more details I noticed. Heavy black curtains hung on either side, tied up, letting the moonlight filter in. a large flat screen was mounted on the left wall, opposite a queen-sized bed with a grey comforter. On either side of the bed was two doors. I assumed the bathroom and closets lie within those. Far on the left wall was a dark wooden desk covered in papers in disarray and a plush office chair.

Alice hopped on the bed still clutching the file to her chest. She patted the spot opposite of her and I happily obliged. "So, Bella, tell me everything. Please. I've been searching for closure over 100 years now and I'm ready to know who I was as a human. I remember nothing before I woke up as a vampire." She looked at me expectantly and I hesitated. "You… you were incredible as a human. You were my best friend, my…" I fingered the necklace I wore, the locket she gave me. I averted my eyes and sighed leaving against the headboard. "Your what?" she prompted, almost impatiently as she fidgeted beside me, picking invisible lint off her shorts." I looked at her then, frowning. "You were my first, and only love. Since I was 15 and you were 16. We… we were together. We knew everything about each other. You used to dress me up in your dress designs. I'd make you go swimming in the creek near our houses. You hated swimming because it made your hair frizz, but you always did, for me. You had long black hair, and bangs that fell in your eyes, which were blue by the way. The brightest blue." I trailed off looking away, my memories flooding my mind.

Alice remained silent, and I was afraid to look at her, so I continued. "My family moved from Forks to Biloxi, Mississippi in 1915, in early January. We bought the house next to yours when my father got the police chief position in town. The way we met is one of my fondest memories." I smiled softly, daring a glance her way. She stared back at me; confusion apparent on her face. "How did we meet?" she asked softly.

"You were hiding from your father. He'd just come back from a business trip and your mother informed him of a vision you had, that saved her life. He was livid with you. You were supposed to be taking a medication, that was quite expensive, that supposedly would stop your "delusions" as he called them. Your mother was thrilled that you'd saved her, but your father wanted you locked away. So, you were hiding in my yard, ear pressed to the fence, listening to your father curse your name. You were crying when I found you and it was raining. I noticed you from our back porch and went out to confront you. In true, clumsy Bella fashion, when I advanced on you to demand you leave, I slipped in the mud and fell right on you. From the moment I saw your eyes that close, I was smitten." I paused, giving her a moment to absorb the information. `

She frowned but nodded, signaling me to continue. "I might've liked you from the moment our eyes met, but I vehemently rejected the idea. I scrambled off you, spitting curses and covered in mud. You stood an advanced on me, asking if I was alright and apologizing profusely. You reached up and tried to wipe the copious amounts of mud from my cheek. You saw me flinch and try to back away, but you held fast to me and I stopped resisting. Right away you knew my secret. The bruise running up the side of my face was telling. You started to say something, and I ran inside locking the door. I showered off the mud and awaited my parent's arrival. Fear was my motivation for running like I did. You see, we had moved to Mississippi because of me to begin with. In forks, they'd caught me fooling around with another woman, and my father beat me within an inch of my life. Rather than lock me up in an asylum, he continued to beat me, and eventually we moved. He was too afraid of me seeing the other woman again." Alice grabbed my hand and held it tight then.

"I don't see why that's your favourite memory, it sounds awful for both of us." I chuckled softly holding her gaze. "It's my favourite, because it's the moment my life changed forever. We had 4 incredible years together Alice. There were no secrets between us. We had plans to run away together, even trying to include Cynthia in those plans." She looked puzzled. "Who is Cynthia?" I grinned. "Cynthia is your sister. She's still alive too, and she's… well she's also a vampire." Alice gasped covering her mouth. Her eyes watered with tears that refused to fall. "Oh my, alive? Where, I- I must meet her, please Bella." She rushed jumping up and started pacing. I pulled out my phone typing out a text to my second oldest friend asking her to call me.

"Alright, I'll let you know when she texts me back. She's an entirely different story." I grunted and rolled my eyes. I patted the spot next to me and she sat down, still smiling. "So, what happened after our first meeting?" she asked scooting closer to me. Her arm brushing against mine. I sighed. "Naturally, I tried to avoid you. My father said if he so much as caught us talking, he'd kill me. As police chief, he had many duties that kept him away from home though, and not long after we met, my mother died. You tried to warn me about it, but I slammed the door in your face." I ran a hand through my hair closing my eyes. "She got on a train and it derailed. No survivors. You warned me, but I was so afraid Alice. After that, on the night of her funeral, I snuck away to see you and demand you explain how you knew. I believed you at once of course. From then on, in secret, we were inseparable. We spent our days at the creek, or making dresses, or playing games with Cynthia. After a few months, you came to my front door after Charlie left one night and you asked to come up. Stupidly I agreed."

I leaned against the headboard and reached my hand out to hold hers. "You confessed your feelings for me, and I for you, and then you kissed me. We were young, and in love. Charlie came home and I barely got you out the window before he was in my room, reeking of alcohol. He'd brought friends home from the pub." I shuddered, wishing I could forget the night. "They hurt me for hours, until the sun came up and then they all passed out downstairs. I wandered to your house, bruised, bloody, and sobbing. Your mother answered the door and immediately started tending to me. The look on your face when you saw me then has never left my mind. You, a 4'11 teenage girl, was murderous. The only reason you didn't end up next door, was Cynthia pinned you to the ground and made you focus on me instead. I stayed there for 3 days, recovering. Your mother nursing me back to health and when your father came home, he took one look at me and let me stay until I was better. They understood that calling the police wasn't an option. Your father was a bastard, but I'm grateful he granted me sanctuary for a week afterwards."

Alice was trembling beside me, her face contorted in sorrow. She sat up on her knees and pulled me into a furious hug. "I'm so sorry Bella." She said into my ear and I held her close. The retelling was something I hated; I'd only told it 3 times in my life. Jake, Leah, and now Alice all knew the abuse I'd been through. "The abuse stopped after that." I mumbled against her shoulder. She pulled away sitting back on her heels. "We continued to date in secret. Things were great for two years after that. You helped me recover from everything. Even the miscarriage I had 3 months after everything. Then your mother was killed. You knew your father had paid someone to have her killed so that he could marry his secretary. You tried coming to my father but of course that failed. My father told your father what you said. You… got a vision then. Your father was going to hire someone to kill you too."

Alice sat back beside me, leaning her head on my shoulder and holding my hand. "We planned to run. With Cynthia because the future you saw for her was awful. The night before we were set to leave, I heard screaming from next door. I watched these people, drag you away, kicking and screaming my name. I tried to follow but the car was too fast. Cynthia ran to me crying and telling me you were taken to an asylum. You weren't permitted visitors. I tried so hard to free tried so hard to free tried so hard to free you. We both did. Then, your father told Cynthia that you'd died. That you had killed yourself at that place. We knew that wasn't the case. We plotted to leave again, Cynthia and I did. Vowing to find out what really happened. On the night we ran, we gathered all our money and valuables, every picture of you and your mother we could find, and we left. We visited your grave before we skipped town." I buried my nose in her hair, inhaling her vanilla and jasmine scent before I continued towards the end of my tale.

"We hopped a train headed north. Got off in Kansas, then Wyoming. I was trying to find my way home, to forks. Hoping the woman from before could help us. We were ambushed by a nomad named Creedence, who was trying to create an army. He turned us both. For three hellish days we burned through the transformation. I woke up first. Angry as hell. I ripped him apart without a second thought. Cynthia was awake by the time I finished, and we realized what we had become. We ventured no further then, staying to the woods. We were half mad with thirst when we stumbled upon a herd of deer. Between the two of us, we killed the whole herd. We knew then we could survive on animal blood, so we trained for a year, living only in the forest and feeding from animals. We started testing ourselves closer to humans to see if we could stand the thirst."

I frowned then. "By then our newborn strength and urges dissipated. Slowly we integrated back into society. Only slipping a few times each. After a hundred years the thirst doesn't even bother us anymore. Two decades passed and we decided to try heading to my home. We were met Jacob and Leah, in wolf form, who happened to be my best friends back when I lived in forks. They fought the council, begging for us to be allowed to stay. Leah backed down at the time, but Jacob, having true alpha blood, defied the current alphas commands to kill us. He was exiled, and the council agreed to let us live. Only because one of their wolves had imprinted on Cynthia. Seth was also exiled and is currently traveling the world with your sister. They are happily married. Like 5 times married. Attention whores." I said with an eye roll. "Jacob, Cynthia, Seth, and I all live together in northern Canada. Well, did, until we got a call several days ago saying the exile had been lifted and we were all welcome home. Jake and I had to collect your asylum file before we came back. Cynthia and Seth are due within a day or so." I grinned and Alice squealed excitedly.

My phone chose that moment to ring. Cynthia, of course. "Hey bells, whatcha need?" she said hey voice slightly muffled. "You'll never guess what I found in forks Cynth." She grunted quietly and I heard a smack through the line and a muffled "ow, give me the phone back" followed by "Bella bear! I'm so excited to come home! How's the house? Did you find what you were looking for?" I chuckled and said "That and so much more Seth. I found her. Alive. Here in forks." The silence on the other end lasted several seconds. "Alive Bella?" said Cynthia quietly. "Yep! You'll see when you get here. Hurry your asses up. We miss you." I flipped the phone shut sliding it back in my pocket. Alice started to protest but a knock on the door stopped her. "Come in." she said irritated.

Lyra opened the door flanked by Jake who had a goofy smile on his face. Lyra crawled onto the bed and laid her head in Alice's lap. Jake took the desk chair and scooted it closer to the bed. Before he sat, I stood up and hugged him tightly burying my head in his chest. "I told her everything Jake." I mumbled. "everything?" he questioned skeptically. I just nodded. He held me tighter and kissed my head, rubbing soothing circles on my back. Despite my joy, I was reeling mentally. That story always took a lot out of me, that's why I don't tell it. Jake sat, pulling me into his lap. Admittedly I was crashing. A vampire with severe PTSD, who knew? Silence ensued for a few minutes while Jake held me close. Alice and Lyra were speaking low to each other, but I tuned them out. A few more minutes and I sighed, relaxing into his embrace. Jake always knew how to comfort me. Being friends for most of a century does that. I righted myself crawling off his lap and standing near the window. "Cynthia and Seth will be here tomorrow Jake." I glanced back into their concerned faces and smiled. "I'm okay, honestly, that story just takes it out of me."

I saw Lyra glance at Jake and smile coyly. "How about you two?" I teased sliding back onto the bed, putting some distance between Alice and I, trying not to pressure her into contact. I saw her frown. "We've decided to go slow and get to know one another." Said Lyra and their eyes locked. "Uh-huh" I said shaking my head. By now the clock read 1:17 am. I sighed and looked at Alice. Oh, how I wished I could kiss her again. Her eyes glazed over, and she growled in frustration after a few seconds. Lyra was sitting upright in an instant. "Same vision again Ali?" and she nodded running her hand through her hair. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I still get visions Bella." She rolled her eyes relaxing a little. "Ly I have so much to tell everyone, like I have a sister! She's alive, and she will be here tomorrow!" Lyras eyes widened and she squealed clasping Alice's hands in her own. " Come on, you gotta talk to everyone now." She dragged Alice out the door yelling "Family meeting!" as they went. Alice shot me an apologetic look over her shoulder. I sighed looking at Jake. "I guess its time to deal with everyone else?" I questioned and he nodded. I kissed his cheek and hugged him briefly. "I'm glad you found someone Jake, and she's a looker." I winked and he chuckled. "Hey now, back off bloodsucker, she's mine, find your own." I laughed and shook my head turning to head downstairs, Jake in tow.


End file.
